


When Everyone Else Was Gone

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Comfort, Derek Hale Comforts Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles has enough when there’s yet another supernatural crisis and no one else shows up.... well, one person shows up





	When Everyone Else Was Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited

There was one day when everything collapsed on Stiles. When he had finally had enough of being the only person to come through during supernatural crises. 

The clouds were thick and menacingly grey. Stiles could barely see the brightness of the full moon through them. Rain was beating down hard, but he clutched at his enchanted daggers harder as he shimmied along the length of the wall. He could barely heard anything over the sound of the rain but Scott and Malia shouldn't be too far ahead of him. The metal door to the basement was quiet and his footsteps were kept light as he stepped inside. His grip on his dagger almost faltered as a weight slammed into his back and he was tumbling down the stairs, slamming his head against the wall, nearly twisting his ankles several times, banging his elbows and knees against the concrete steps. Stiles landed on his back with a gasp, but he couldn't enough air before that weight was on top of him, and there were hands closing around his throat. Stiles' eyes couldn't focus in the dark and the thing barely looked human in what hazy glimpses of it he could see. Stiles slammed his leg up, jostling the thing just enough to get his hand free, then he was swinging and clipping the things side, gashing the skin open. It screamed something high pitched and ear shatteringly loud. Stiles slammed his hands against his ears as he rolled away, his muscles straining. He reaffirmed his grip on his daggers and shook his head to clear away the haziness. The thing stood up straight again and didn't hesitate to jump at him. Stiles managed to side sweep and loop around just enough to bury one of the daggers in the things side and twist, slamming it up against the wall with the force of the cut. It shrieked again, but it was weaker this time. Stiles pulled the dagger out and flipped the creature over, burying the dagger into its heart within an instant. 

His victory was short lived as something sharp buried itself into his side, right by his hip. As it withdrew, stiles spun around, stepping to the side and ducking down at another creature swung for his head. He buried his dagger in its stomach, drew it out, then got it in the heart. Blood was seeping down into his jeans and he could feel his stomach contracting with the pain. 

"Scott where the hell are you?" He muttered to himself. He wiped the blades of his daggers on his pants and continued on. 

"Stiles" someone whispered from the top of the stairs. Stiles looked up and squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the figure at the top. 

"Derek?" He asked, watching the person come closer one step at a time. 

"Where the hell is everyone? You said 1am didn't you?" Derek was in full beta form, his eyebrows gone, eyes glowing red, claws sharp, and fangs dropped. 

"They're– they're not up there? Scott said he was leaving the same time I was" Stiles said, looking up at the ceiling of the basement. 

"No ones here but us and–" Derek stopped as his ears perked up and his head tilted to the side. "They're trying to get the queen out of here" Derek took off further into the basement and Stiles was quick to follow closely behind, gripping his daggers. He followed Derek through a maze of halls behind they were bursting through a set of doors. They were both attacked as soon as they entered, two of the creatures tackling Stiles to the ground and knocking his daggers out of his hands. Stiles grunted, his shoulder slamming against the concrete and his wound gushing blood. The creature was swiping at his face, hissing and shrieking as the other dug its claws into his stomach. Stiles shoved his hand into his pocket and gripped the little packet that was in there, swiping it open with his thumb and pointer finger as he brought it up. Blowing a big breath out, his stomach clenched around the claws and the powder inside of the packet and into the creatures' faces. The things shrieked, falling back and dislodging from him. Stiles scrambled up painfully, hearing Derek grunt as he fought off the other two. Stiles grabbed his daggers in both hands and threw them directly into each creature. 

"Bitch" Stiles breathed out shakily as he crawled over and yanked his daggers out of the creatures' chests. Derek was engrossed in fighting the last remaining creature so Stiles looked around for the queen. She was standing on a small ladder, trying desperately to climb into the air vent. Stiles shook his head, his stomach swirling as he pushed himself off of the flood, walking and shaky legs towards the ladder. He swiped his foot against it, causing the creature to crash to the floor with a shrill squeak. The noise made the other creature hesitate, giving Derek the opportunity to slice its throat open. Stiles reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a vile. He slammed one dagger into the creatures chest, pulled it out, opened the vile, and poured a blood red liquid onto the wound. The thing shrieked and cried as her veins started glowing and cracking, a blue liquid falling from her breaking skin. Stiles stepped back with a heavy sigh, watching un-phased as the queen bled out. 

"Where the fuck was everyone?" Derek asked as he gripped Stiles' shirt and pulled it up to look at his wounds. 

"It's fine" Stiles grunted, shoving Derek's hands away. 

"Shut up, Stiles" Derek gripped the boy's right wrist and pulled his arm over his shoulders, supporting most of his weight as they made their way out of there. 

\- 

"This is the third time that they've bailed on a supernatural crisis. That week when the fairies were attacking, Lydia didn't show up until an hour after it was done and I had broken my arm. And Liam lost the one ingredient to the potion I was making that actually made it fucking work. Not to mention, Scott was the one who was supposed to bring me the powder that stunned the creatures, if I didn't make extra they would have torn me apart" Derek was on the brink of seething as he pressed the last remains of the salve onto Stiles' wounds, watching them with heated eyes as they glowed and Stiles shivered. 

"What have they been doing that so important?" Derek asked, placing a large cotton pad over the wound and taping it so the salve would set. 

"I'm assuming Scott got distracted with Malia, god help them. Liam and mason are probably at that stupid party they've been talking about. And Lydia probably has her head stuck up Jackson's ass" Stiles shivered against as he placed his hand against the bandaging. "What's the fucking point of having a pack if they're not going to be there for you?" As if on cue, Stiles phone started ringing. His jaw clenched as he pulled it out of his pocket and scoffed at the caller. 

"Hello?" He gritted out. 

"We're at the place, where are you? If you weren't ready you should have told us, we've been waiting here for like twenty minutes freezing our asses off. I've got dinner reservations and Scott and Mal have to get back before Melissa gets home" Stiles hung up the phone and threw it against the wall with a half scream. Derek raised his eyebrows, looking towards the shattered screen then to Stiles.

"Stay here" He whispered. Stiles glanced up through his lashes and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"What?" He asked quietly. Derek forced himself to look Stiles in the eyes as he placed his hand on boy's bandaged wound, his thumb gently stroking the skin above it. Stiles' breath caught in his throat, his eyes transfixed on Derek's. 

"You've been wanting to find a place of your own to get out of your dads house, why not just move in here? You're here all the time anyways" Derek said, his other hand coming up to cup Stiles' jaw. 

"Derek we said this was a bad idea" Stiles looked down at his lap but didn't try to move Derek's hands away from his skin. 

"No, you said it was a bad idea" Derek stepped forward, nudging Stiles' knees apart so he could stand between them. "You said it would cause too much of a power issue between you, me, and Scott. But look at where we are right now" Derek gently brushed his thumb against Stiles' bandage. "Tell me you don't want to be here. Tell me you haven't thought about leaving them. Tell me you wouldn't be happier here with me. Tell me, Stiles" Stiles' breath hitched as Derek's nose nudged his. 

Stiles didn't want to answer. He couldn't say it out loud so he pressed his lips to Derek's instead, letting the gesture answer for him. Derek slipped his hand from Stiles' jaw to the back of the boy's head, pulling him in closer. 

-

The rain was still pouring down, beating against the window with a reminder of its presence. Stiles presses his forehead against the window as he crosses his arm, allowing his eyes to fall shut for a moment. The sound of the rain was muffled by the large windows of the loft, soothing the noise in Stiles' head. His body was completely relaxed, every muscle lax in a way they never have been. Being completely comfortable with being as vulnerable as he is wearing just a pair of boxers is something new to him. His eyes opened when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, hands sliding against his naked stomach and up his chest as a pair of lips found his neck. Stiles sighed, tipping his head back against a strong shoulder and allowing those lips to kiss gently up his neck. 

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked, resting his chin on Stiles' shoulder, looking out the window with him. Stiles leaned back into Derek's hold, pressing their temples together in content. 

"For once" he paused, placing his hands on Derek's arms, rubbing thumb in soft circles. "Nothing" He whispered. "Absolutely nothing"


End file.
